Suicide and Seduction
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: Regina is being wrongly convicted of a crime. Officer Robin Locksley is on the case. Only his interest for her causes Robin to take Regina into his home as a soon to be wanted fugitive and solve the case, figure out who's framing Regina. Outlaw Queen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hi, I'm calling to report a dead person's."

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Couldn't believe he had done this to her. Tried to blame his sudden suicide decision on her. Well, she, Regina Mills was not going to fall for it. No way. She had only married Leopold Blanchard because her petulant, gracefully now dead mother, Cora Mills had told her to. Now he had gone and offed himself. And she left to clean up the mess. Typical.

…

It had not taken Robin Locksley long to arrive at the Blanchard residence and take in view of all the splattered blood, from the lifeless body of one Leopold Blanchard. And it did not take him long to see her, the now widowed Mrs. Blanchard or as she had told him when he had entered, with a scoff…

"Please. I was never a Blanchard, get it through your thick skull. I am simply Regina Mill."

Oh, how this woman mystified him. But first he had to deal with the mess at hand, then can he find way to approach her. The stunning in every way Regina Mills.

 **Authors Note.**

 **This is my second run writing Fanfic. I've dabbled a bit with such in the past on Wattpad.**

 **Let me know if I should continue. Want to know what happens next?**

 **Oh Yeah, NO SHIP HATE. Not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **Once Upon A Time is not mine. Credit goes to ABC Network.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina couldn't believe this. How many times did she have to tell these idiots –who called themselves officers, that she did not have a hand in killing Leopold. The mindless twits did that all on his own.

Not only did they refuse to listen, had they also dragged her off to the police station. She wished her would were alive, so she could tell her. "See mother, see who it is you had me marry."

Luckily for her, his daughter, her stepdaughter Mary-Margaret Blanchard stood miles away, attending some top-notch university, Leo couldn't help but brag about and shell out all of his money for.

"Listen, for the last time. I got home from a friends, my good friend Kathryn Nolan –and when I came home, Leo lay in his pool of blood."

It was pretty simple, she thought. Maybe its because she has a mind and this eye pencil buffoon doesn't. Some office Jones.

…

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Jones stood sweating in front of the daggered, piercing stare woman, the one he could not get his eyes off of. Deciding upon it, did he go into the room –where Jones remained questioning her.

"I got here Jones," he said, releasing him from the stares of Regina.

"Oh goody, they send in you," she sneered.

"Be careful Mate. This one has a tongue on her," Jones said patting Robin on the back. He didn't need to worry, at least he hoped not.

He watched as she eyed him, following his every move until he sat in front of her.

"Mrs. Mills," he began.

"Ms. Its Ms. Mills," she said.

He nodded. "Yes, Ms. Mills what we are saying is until further investigation, and until we find a note indicating that Mr. Blanchard killed himself. You are a suspect until further notice."

The deep eye roll which she had done, should not have caused things to happen beneath the belt area of his pants but it did.

"Great, that's all I needed," she said.

She had him curious.

"I'm sorry for asking, it's probably none of my business but weren't you married to Mr. Blanchard?"

…

Regina pursed her lips. She did admit he is gorgeous. Piercing blue eyes that if she admits, she could get lost in and tell him anything. And that accent did many things to her. But he had no right to ask about her personal life.

Who did this pine smelling, forest cop think he is.

"You're right, its none of your business. If nothing more, can I go now."

She watched as he nodded and gave a stern don't leave town.

She rolled her eyes. She had to find that note and clear her name, fast.

 **Author Note.**

 **Alright, here we go another chapter.**

 **I am really happy in the response its getting. Thank you so much!**

 **And have you seen the set picture of Lana and Sean, talk about excited. Even though I am aware that some how some way it will get messed up.**

 **Hopefully I can get these updates up quickly. *Fingers crossed***

 **Don't be afraid to review, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"That Leopold, I always knew he was going to try something like this," her friend Kathryn Nolan said as Regina had just finished telling her what has just occurred in her life.

One moment it had all been fine. She had told him about their impending divorce, how no –she didn't want any of his money, she had enough of her own. He had been going along with everything just well. She should have known much better.

"You will not believe the nerve of that officer, some officer Locksley. First he had the nerve to call me Mrs. Blanchard then they had sent in some eye-pencil wearing mascot to question me," Regina continued telling Kathryn –who smirked at her friend.

She seemed to speak an awful lot about this officer Locksley.

"Oh! And then that forest smelling man had the nerve to take over the questioning and ask of my material status."

Regina fumed, but lets be honest, she could not get that blue eyed man from her mind. There is something trusting about him, she has not felt a sense of truest well if she dare say it since Daniel. And she knows how well that relationship went.

Its as thought everyone around her drops off the planet either dead or in some sleeping curse, if those existed.

"I don't know Regina, with the way your talking about this man, it makes me think you're interested in him. Do you have a crush?"

Regina scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Kathryn."

She needs a new friend.

"I've only just met him twice and he seems to think I'm a killer. I mean me, really?"

Regina gave her off her best innocent puppy face and Kathryn could not help but laugh. There's nothing innocent looking about her friend, not with those looks. If she had gone the other way, she's sure she would have dated her best friend.

Regina Mills for lack of wording and not enough dictionary definitions, is the hottest being on the planet. Raven, shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes that could literally read within the soul, lips that can cause anyone to faint when smiled at.

H.O.T. and the lip scar, she had gotten at a young age due to an accident it only complimented her all the more.

"Yes Regina, you're a saint," Kathryn teased, causing Regina to playfully slap her arm. But she could not mess around, she had to clear her name.

"Ok, ok. On the note situation. Do you think he left one? Or was he actually murdered and someone is trying to frame you? Or did he kill himself and someone knew and is still trying to frame you."

Kathryn's words were causing Regina to feel dizzy. She didn't think she had any enemies.

There was Sydney –who may still feel the brunt about her having denied him a date to senior prom, college and the rest of their adult lives. Quite the stalker he is. There's Graham who may still not share kind thoughts of her, in wanting to keep their friendship Emma Swan had denied him and that enraged him.

Hmmm, uh… oh!

Zelena, her sister who still holds much jealousy towards her and anger for having taken Daniel from her. It's not Regina's fault he was attracted to her and not her green with envy sister. And she's pretty sure Zelena had a hand in having caused Daniel's accident during their third year of college.

Yeah, maybe its time to pick up a hobby in baking apple turnovers rather than picking people who dislike her.

Kathryn had not gone from finding ideas, continuing to name off insane motives for someone in wanting to frame her.

"Or…" Regina captured as she tuned back into the conversation. "…it could be a resurrection of Cora Mills from the grave. Still unpleased with the righteous way you deceived her and filed for divorce."

Oh god, if that were the case then she will gladly drive into hiding in a small town nearby Boston. Which she thinks its some place called Storybrooke.

"Please Kat, you've gotten me dizzy from thought. Hopefully its none of those people."

She didn't know what she would do if it were anyone on her list.

Kathryn only shrugged. "Just trying to help you Gina, you know so you can see that man you're secretly thinking about."

Regina rolled her eyes. It was like Kathryn to want to play matchmaker, though if someone has framed her, it would make for a visit to officer Locksley. Maybe her friend was right, though she'd never tell her that.

 **...**

 **Authors note.**

 **After and extreme cleaning day, i finally had time to post.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you for the follows and favs.**

 **You're awesome.**

 **Remember don't be afraid to review.**

 **Do you think Regina is being framed or did Leopold really kill himself?**

 **If she's being framed who do you think did it? let me know.**

 **Oh and Robin will return soon, don't worry i haven't forgotten about him.**

 **Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first thing Robin Locksley noticed upon entering the station were legs, her legs. Slowly he ran his eyes up, panning the length of her body. She wore a red dress that popped off her skin, a smirk dressed her face indicating Robin's little show had been caught by her.

"See something you like?" she asked in a sultry tone.

Oh yes, he defiantly saw something he liked.

"Ms. Mills, what can I do for you today?" he asked, trying to recuperate his bearings and make sure that tightness in his pants deflated.

"I think I'm being framed."

Robin had been caught off guard to say the least. First with her presence and now with her statement. "Follow me." He brought her into one of the questioning rooms, making sure none of his colleagues were watching.

He watched as she entered, her eyebrow cocked waiting for him to enter. He had to hold control, not step forward and pin her against a wall. Goodness what is with him and this woman. He's only known her for what, three days now? And she's already possessing his senses.

"Ok, Ms. Mil–"

"Regina, it's Regina and if you're going to help me, matters well get on a first name basis," she said.

Huh, Regina –fitting name for her he thought and secondly she though herself a bit highly. Who died and made her mayor? Robin has said nothing about helping her and hasn't even heard how it is she's being framed? And frankly by who, she doesn't seem to look like the enemy type of person.

With a deep breath, did he continue.

"Ok Regina, how is it you think you're being framed?" he asked.

For a second, silence engulfed the room before she scoffed and began to move past him, leaving him confused.

"Forget it. You obviously don't believe me. I don't know why I'm wasting my time here."

Robin couldn't let her go. Grabbing hold of her wrist, he stopped her.

"Regina, I didn't say that I don't believe you. Allow me to help you, please."

The moment that passed between them, it held a sense of static in the air. He had not even held knowledge how he still held her wrist. Her skin warm under his touch.

Yeah, maybe there will be a conflict of interest in his helping her.

Her.

….

Regina had gone to the station in the point of telling Locksley, her idea of being framed. She didn't expect to find herself being stopped, wrist held by the door of the small questioning room. She didn't know what was going on with her and this Locksley person.

"Regina," he softly said her name like a whisper.

She stared at him, studying him, his eyes spoke how honest he was being. He is going to help her.

"Fine, now release me," she snapped setting her walls back up.

"Now officer Lock–"

"Robin, I mean if we're going to be working together and all," he teased.

Touché.

"Robin, it is my understanding that you need a note of suicide to rule such off. Only no note has come forward. I believe, well no my best friend believes someone took it and set me up. Who, I don't know. Which is where you and officer eye-pencil come in. Ok."

Robin watched her as she simply laid down orders as though she ran the place, although if she did, she's sure she would do a much better job.

"Who do you think would frame you?" he asked.

She noticed how carefully he had asked that question, worried she would fireball his head. She would if she could. Giving her list of people, Robin assured her –he was going to do all in his power to help her.

"Which isn't much," she muttered.

He did not answer her retort, following her out of the room. Regina had turned to face him, actually give him some sort of thank –when the last possible thing she thought could happen to her did.

The elevator to the station opened, and in came shouting one Mary-Margaret Blanchard, her eyes zeroing in on Regina.

"It was her, she killed my father! She killed senator Blanchard!"

Great, Regina thought. The Snow white step-child is back to save the day or in Regina's mind to ruin the day.

...

 **Authors Note.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this post.**

 **Once more, I cannot thank you for the Favs and Follows. You're all awesome.**

 **Little heads up, I will not be posting tomorrow. So you'll have to wait a day to see will Regina go to prison or will Robin save her.**

 **Leave a review, don't be scared to tell me what you think.**

 **Later Oncers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maybe her luck was really horrible and would always be, because for once Regina could not understand how her life suddenly began to collapse as a wall of dominoes.

"You can't believe her!" she shouted, once the initial shock of her stepdaughter or much rather that woman came running in like a mad woman had faded. She had always been annoying when younger, and in reality she could never understand why little Snow White hated her so much. It wasn't like she wanted to marry that moron.

"Of course she did. It was her. My father would never kill himself. Never."

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Why doesn't officer Nolan take you to give your testimony," Robin said.

Regina watched as she had been taken into a room to give her testimony. Unconsciously, she grabbed Robin's hand –drawing in his attention. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't do it. Believe me. I didn't."

Robin nodded, tightening his hold on her warm hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I believe you Regina, now go. Go before they suddenly put some charge on you."

Regina squeezed his hand once more before exiting the station in a fast paced walk. Her heart rapidly beating. Her luck did suck and was nonexistent. How was it that she clear her name before that child set her behind bars.

…

Robin stood behind the glass, watching the pixie cut young woman speak on the why she believed her stepmother guilty. To him it was obvious that the girl did not like her stepmother, she was just spewing nonsense. And it sat very obvious that officer Nolan couldn't be anymore enamored with the girl, he believed her every word.

It didn't look so good for Regina. And he had an idea how to keep her from harm. Deciding he's heard enough of the lies, did Robin leave the station and make it to the one place he had remembered. Regina's house.

…

Regina not anymore in her red dress but in a more relaxed outfit of sweats and an oversized pull over, that wasn't hers but Daniel's had swung open the door. Robin thought it perfect, especially for what he had come to tell her.

"What? Come to arrest me?" she snarked.

Even when her freedom depended on it, she was still her bold and audacious self.

"On the contrary milady, I've come to tell you an idea."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what idea is this? Obviously what the little girl said is going to work against me, right?"

If robin could get past the looks that left him wanting to barge through the door and kiss her, he would tell her the idea.

"Yes, it is not looking so well. She's painted you in a dark light."

Regina scoffed, "What else is new."

Robin tightened his jaw, she was frustrating him.

"Can I tell you my idea!" he shouted.

Regina smirked, "Go ahead," she said with a wave of her hand.

"If they think you guilty, they will come and arrest you. Now for reasons or the fact you came and pled your being framed…"

Regina opened her mouth to say she does not plead, it is below her but Robin was not having it. He continued on. "You need to hide. Hide so they don't capture you." He patiently waited for her to speak.

"You want me to cower in fear. No. I am innocent and will not run."

He figured it would be this way, that she would give such response.

"Fine, I'll simply have to kidnap you."

Regina laughed, for Robin it had been the most beautiful sound he's hear, but he isn't there to regale in her laughter and allow his feathers and fantasy to be ruffled by her, he is on a mission. A mission to make sure that she doesn't end up where she doesn't belong, even if that means putting his job at risk.

"So now you're a thief. Oh my, had I know I wouldn't have asked for your help," she said.

For a moment they stood silent. Robin contemplating how would he get her in his car –without her thrashing wildly in his arms. While Regina wondered if for the meantime it would be wise for her to hide.

"Where would I go?" she asked before long.

Robin tried not to act as shocked as he felt, he wouldn't have to drug her and stick her unconsciously in his car, gaining eyes of curious on lookers.

"My house of course. The one place no one would think of."

Regina spluttered, very like of her. Who did he think he was, wanting to have her live in his house. This man's a bit forward.

"No. You are insane. I will not live in your house."

So we're back to kidnapping her, great he thought. What clothes should he pack for her or should he buy her new clothes for his soon to be kidnapped houseguest.

"Do you want to stay behind bars for something you didn't do? Go anywhere else and its guaranteed they'd find you. I don't bite, if that's what your worried about."

She wasn't worried about that in the least. Regina let out a deep breath.

"I have a son."

Now that's new. And he now couldn't kidnap her. What now?

...

 **Authors note.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know it's crazy.**

 **Almost lost my muse for a second.**

 **And can we talk about last nights episode. I mean am I the only one who could not keep her eyes open when seeing EQ and Rumple together.**

 **Anyone else or is it just me?**

 **Once more thanks for reading. When I decided to post my idea I didn't think it would get any response.**

 **Again you are all awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Regina watched as offi –Robin stood in front of her. For a moment she could have sworn she would have to slam the door in his face for lack of answer as he remained opened mouth.

"That is just fine. Believe it or not milady, I have a child as well. Roland, six and he will gladly welcome you to our household."

It stood her turn to gape at him. How the hell was she going to get out of this. Isn't this man married or living with someone?

"What of your wife? Surely she would not like for someone to intrude into her home."

Regina was doing all that she could to talk her way out of this. Even though it could save her from a life behind bars and leaving her son with that woman. Robin frowned for a moment before the look of grief that had swept over him quickly passed.

"My wife passed."

Regina had been left with her own batch of sadness. She quickly frowned and profusely apologized. "I'm sorry. I-I only assumed, since you mentioned you had a son and all. Pardon me."

Robin quickly shook his head. "I have mourned. It is alright, you did not know. Please Regina, allow me to help you. Come with me, let me hide you. Keep you safe."

His expression had softened. Causing Regina in a long time to feel safe. Someone wanted to help her. She has not had someone so kind in a long time.

"Ok."

Robin could not help but grin. As hard of steel of a woman she looked and seemed to be on the outside, he figured inside she was warm and soft. Not this Evil Queen cold persona –who is obviously guarding her heart.

"When shall we be ready?" Regina asked, not believing she had agreed and had to cower in fear –while her former step-child painted her as some malicious person. Oh how that little girl infuriated her being.

"Oh no, you will go to pack now. And I will escort you to my home."

She couldn't believe this. Was he going to be this persistent when she took up residence in his home. If so, she is going to have to snap him out of it really quickly. No one bosses her around, especially not him.

"I have to pick up my son."

Robin continuously shook his head. "We will swing by on our way before getting to my home. I am to assume you have him attending Boston Private academy, yes?" he said, waiting for Regina's nod.

"How do you know, Locksley are you stalking me?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Nope. Roland attends the same school. And you look as though you'd want your child well educated and with proper manners and all things gentlemanly."

Regina cocked her head. "I am not sure if you are insulting me or not?"

"No. no. It's all good things Regina. I promise you."

Uh-huh. She didn't think so but she will keep quiet. Reluctantly did she allow him inside. She made her way to the second floor, leaving her to pack both her belongings and her son's. Honestly, she would never say it but Regina was relieved to be leaving the house, she and Leo had shared in the last eight years of their marriage. It had been an unhappy home. And the only time she feels an ounce of happiness happen to be around her son. Talk about a happy marriage, happy life.

"I didn't know Leopold had a son." She heard Robin say as she reentered her living room where he sat. The blood had been cleaned and it looked as though, nothing had happened in that part of the room. Regina couldn't help but sneer.

"He doesn't. Henry is my and… simply mine son."

That pause, Robin knew there sat more to the story. He arched a curious eyebrow at this enigmatic woman –who stood in front of him. How could someone like her, stunning in everyway hold so much mystery and an aura of sadness around her.

"Ok. All packed, then onward and forward."

Regina followed disgruntled. Getting in his car, did she sit as still as a statue.

"Are you doing the mannequin challenge there milady?" he teased as she relaxed into the passengers seat. "No, I am not doing such a ridiculous thing," she muttered. The rest of the ride, the pair rode in silence, not saying a word as the car approached both their sons school.

The time on the dashboard hit three o'clock and out came running all the children in their navy and khaki uniforms. Right away, Regina spotted her ten year old son, Henry. The bangs of his hair were beginning to get in his eyes, she made a mental note, once settled to get his hair cut.

"Mom!" Henry called, his eyes quickly eyeing the car she rode in. He didn't know that person. "Henry, how was your day," she said, kissing the side of his head.

"It was good. Mom, who is he?" Henry asked, nodding his head in the direction of Robin. "He is officer Locksley and we will be staying with him." Henry cocked his head but knew better than to ask anymore questions.

Robin found the coast clear and approached the pair. "Hello Henry, I'm your mom's friend Robin," he said. Regina subtly rolled her eyes. She wouldn't go as far as to say that he is her friend. Annoying and persistent maybe but no, not friend at least not yet.

"Daddy!"

Regina spotted a pint sized about six year old, running up to greet Robin. The mop of brown curls and dimples told Regina he is exactly Robin sons. And quite the charmer as well. Once down from his father's grasp, Roland introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Roland," he said, with his chest puffed out a bit. Regina could not find him anymore adorable and sort of yearned for the time that Henry had been the cute age of six years old.

"Hello Roland, I am Regina and this is Henry," she said, shaking his little hand. Roland greeted Henry. "Ro, Regina and Henry will be staying with us for sometime. Just until Regina's house is…" he paused and Regina smirked, wondering what excuse he was going to come up. She held in a laugh, telling him to go on and explain it to him, tell their son's how he's to be harboring a false accused killer and now fugitive. "…until her house is repainted."

Regina nodded and mouthed a not bad at him as he smirked at her. In several minutes the four of them were on their way to Robin's home which she still had no idea where it was that he lived. He claimed no one would find them. After what seemed like forever, they had finally reached her new place of residence. A nice little farmhouse outside of the Boston area. A small town called Storybrooke, Massachusetts. It was quaint and had that no one new ever passes through feel. And the perfect place for someone to harbor a fugitive.

Robin noticed her unease as they had gotten out the car and he helped her with their luggage. "Just think of it this way. We are a modern family beginning to live together."

Oh yes, because that makes her case all the more easier.

...

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for having taken long.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Oh and if you haven't check out my other fic Dear Stranger. If you like Fluffy Regina and Robin.**

 **Tell me what you think. And thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Robin walked his guest into his home. Ever so subtly would he glance in Regina's direction as she looked around. Her lips would turn up in distaste at some of the things she looked at but other than that she seemed fine. Roland chattered away with Henry –who had no issue talking to the boy who was younger than him.

"Ok, here's your room. And Henry's is right next door," he said. Regina popped her head inside, nodding in approval. "Come Henry, I want to show you my room!" Roland said, pulling Henry in the direction of another door besides what is Henry's temporary room.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Robin continued with his grand tour. Stopping at a door that had been shut. "And this milady is my room. In case it is you find yourself in need of something late at night or anything."

Regina quirked her eyebrow. "A bit presumptive of you," she said. Robin smirked, with a shrug he led them down to the first floor landing and into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he asked. She nodded. Regina wasn't sure how to feel. Yes she felt fine that they wouldn't be able to capture and toss her into prison. But she also felt anxious. As though this were only a calm before a storm and they would have to prepare for the heavy downpour that was soon to cast over their heads.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked, having watched her quietly drink her coffee. Her distant stare gave way that she stood thinking. It ruffled Regina's feathers just how quickly he was in reading her. She always made it her job not to be easily read.

"Nothing," she replied coldly.

He chuckled, setting his cup down. "Regina, I would have thought you and I would have come away from such barriers if we are to work together. So help me understand what has you so tense?" he said.

Regina sighed. There was no way out with this man.

"Fine. What has me worried is someone is going to discover you've brought me to this quaint town, that obviously is rather hidden. And I'll be committed of something I didn't do."

A heavy weight fell off of her chest as for the first time she spoke honestly. No hiding her feelings. It didn't seem possible with him anyway. Robin rather bold of himself grabbed her hand and held it in his. Their warm fingers interlacing.

"Then it is time we figure out how is it you've been framed. Outline it all. And start from the beginning. From the beginning of your story."

She tried hard not to wince. She had to tell him her story. It wasn't one that she liked to speak about. But if it helped her then Regina knew she had no other choice.

"Fine. Where should I start exactly?" Regina asked.

Robin squeezed her hand in reassurance. "From the day you got married."

Regina swallowed hard, before looking him straight in the eyes. "Which marriage. My first or second?"

Damn, just when Robin had thought he had figured her out, she reveals yet another mystery.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Just a little update until Monday.**_

 _ **Is anyone still with me?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Regina had not expected to divulge into her past so early in her, if she could even call it so early in her friendship with Robin. She noticed how she had stunned him and caused officer Locksley to gawk at her.

"You've been married twice?" he asked in a whisper.

Regina gravely shook her head. "I have a feeling it all will atone to just what we're searching for. So I will begin in the beginning. My first marriage."

Had it not been so early, she would have liked a glass of wine but it sat late afternoon and not proper timing to have a glass with two boys running around the house, though they stood rather quiet, that worried her. But she didn't have time to worry. She had to clear her damn name.

"I had been worried at nineteen, to Henry's father. He…Daniel and I had run away and gotten married much to mothers despair. She basically disowned me when she discovered I had been pregnant. Married to someone below the trajectory line, that was enough for her, having his child that did it. My sister Zelena had helped mother find me as she had hated the fact in high school, Daniel didn't take much notice in her. Long story short, I had not spoken with my mother until Henry had turned two and Daniel had rather tragically died…."

Regina looked away, her tears beginning to pool around her eyes. Robin grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing it in comfort and nodding for her to continue. One certain thing he had gained, Cora Mills had been lucky for having died before he met her, he surely did not like that woman.

"…It was snowing, he was on his way home. We lived off campus and the streets were icy. They say he slid on a patch of ice, though by the look on the side of the drivers side, it looked as though the car had been hit. Tossing Daniel off the rode. Either way, there stood no proof as to proving either Zelena nor Cora had anything to do with it. But she knew the minute I called her."

Regina clenched her teeth, the tears already cascading down her cheeks.

"Oh Regina dear, so sorry you've lost your husband. And like that she welcomed me back. I had been a fool to have believed my mother changed, that she cared for me. She didn't. In three weeks time I had been introduced to Leopold, Four months remarried and eight years of misery."

Robin frowned wondering what that man had done to Regina. She was someone who did not look as though she deserved to have been mistreated for years.

"Don't get me wrong, he did not lay a hand on me. If anything I think he feared mother would have scorched him whole if she found out he touched me," she said taking another sip of her coffee and snorting. "We didn't even consummate the marriage."

Robin eye's widened. That had been way too much information for him. He doesn't think it had anything to do with the case. But if it led to him knowing that he didn't touch her then he was fine with that and didn't have to wish that man stood alive, so he could kill him.

"Eight years. I was only what one would call a trophy wife. Prisoner in my own home. And mother. Now I don't mind being a mother. I love my son but he wanted me to be a dutiful mother to his little Snow White –whom only believed me money hungry. I think it was her spoiled self who enjoyed the money and everything he dotted to her. I could care less. The arguments got to be too much. We argued about everything. And the stand came when he suggested I send Henry away to boarding school. That was my push. I didn't think he'd be a fool enough to kill himself."

Robin had taken mental notes. He didn't see anything that labeled Regina as a murder. She was the victim in all of this.

"Was he ever jealous of you around other men?" he asked.

Regina scoffed, "Of course. He always believed I'd fall in love with someone and run away. Leaving him to actually raise his daughter."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. Regina still remained a little spitfire, even in telling of such a daunting tale. Robin had opened his mouth to ask him another question when his ears perked at the sound of a car suddenly pulling into his driveway. He had not been waiting for anyone.

Bursting out of his chair, he picked out the window, sucked his teeth and turned to Regina eyes wide. "You need to hide."

Against all days his mate Killian had decided to visit him. Not to mention if he got one look at Regina, who knew what would happen. "Go. Hide. Stay quiet."

Maybe he had not thought this all out as he thought.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Just wrote this, forgive any misspellings._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _Thanks for the Reviews, Faves and Follows._**

 ** _Uh-Oh their first visitor. How about a little angst?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Regina rolled her eyes. She refused to flee because one of Robin's friends and coworkers had decided to come along. It was his fault he had not thought out their plan. Robin growled in frustration, tugging at his hair.

"Please Regina go. Think of Henry, do you want him to see you being taken in handcuffs?" he said in a hushed tone as Jones began to knock. Regina thought that to be a low blow, using her son to get her to run and hide.

"Go!" he whisper shouted.

Regina growled before getting up and heading upstairs. She figured she could check on the boys while hiding out. Robin breathed in deeply, before opening his door.

"Mate, what took you so long," Killian said, entering the house.

Robin tried to shake off his nerves. Even though Killian is not such an observant detective, he can always tell when Robin's actually nervous.

"In the bathroom," he said.

Killian made a face, making himself comfortable in the kitchen. The kitchen where Robin forgot to toss Regina's cup into the skin. Lucky for Robin, he put his cup in the sink discreetly and grabbed hers off the table.

"Where's the little lad?" he asked.

Robin shrugged, "He's uh, around."

Killian arched a curious brow.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Robin nodded, not daring to open his mouth again. Worried what he would say.

"Oy! Get this. That Blanchard woman's on the run. Nolan had gone to get her after the daughters testimony and she's gone. No one knows where. As thought she disappeared, just like magic."

Just like magic. It stood a good sign that no one knows anything. They couldn't track her down.

"Figured I'd tell you. You seemed taken by the lass."

For the moment, Robin rolled his eyes.

"I was not taken with her."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Please, you couldn't have pulled me out of the interrogation room any quicker."

"Because she was going to eat you alive!" Robin shouted.

Killian shrugged. "Either way, your not going to see her again."

Oh how he wished to tell him how wrong he stood.

…

Regina had listened to Roland as he showed her around his room. She grinned and began to wonder how Robin had raised such a good boy. One moment she had been listening to Roland, the next she had been chasing him down the hall.

"No, Roland. Its ok, we don't have to ask you dad. We can wait."

Incessant Roland had wanted to ask his father where the board games were put, so he can play one with his Gina and new pal Henry. Regina had recalled who sat down with his father and didn't want to risk Roland mentioning her.

"Roland, we can ask dad…"

By the time Regina had caught up, it had been too late. Robin's eyes had widened, Regina opened and closed her mouth, lost for words. Killian stared between them.

"Robin, what is this?" he asked.

Robin breathed in deeply. "I can explain."

Now this Regina had to see. What will he say now.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**

 ** _Anyone want to take a wild guess as to who's framing Regina. Any guess?_**

 ** _Advertising for Dear Stranger. Go read it. Its really good, I mean i'm not just saying that because I write it._**

 ** _Again You're all awesome!_**


End file.
